Unexpected Happenings
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: I am, at the request of a reviewer, turning this into a Sess/Kag fic! YAYEE! anyway, Nar/Kag at the beginning, third chapter coming soon. Sesshy will probably be VERRA OOC! just warnin ya! PLEASE read/review/put-on-ur-alert! ALSO: T might turn to M l8r.
1. the BEGINGING OF IT ALL!

**K.L.K- yah, I wrote a Nar/Kaggie fic...DON'T KILL ME!!**

**(ducks under bed to dodge things that look suspiciously like refrigorators and kitchen sinks thrown at head)**

**K.L.K- OI!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Readers- you wrote kaggie with NARAKU! he's evil...and gross! blecch!**

**K.L.K- actually, he's pretty hot...**

**readers-(drop thier jaws)**

**K.L.K- well, he is!! ya know, once ya forget he's a sadistic bastard, anyway...**

**readers- kinda true...still...YOU PAIRED KAGGIE WITH NARAKU!!**

**K.L.K- 0.0 shiiiiiiiiiit!**

**(K.L.K dodges rubber duckies of doom, ducks behind boulder)**

**K.L.K- JUST GO TO THE FIC!!EEEK!(gets tackled by evil plot bunnies) heeeeey...they got out of the hospital...(takes out three double kunai, fights them off, starts to slaughter them mercilessly) I'll...fight 'em off! you go read the fic! where in the seven hells is everyone in here!?**

**(on the other side of the room, everyone got knocked out by watching a documentary on dust mites, and they were snoring)**

_**--Information--  
TITLE: unexpected happenings**_

_**PAIRING: Nar/Kag**_

_**TYPE: oneshot, humor, ooh! limey!**_

_**SUMMARY: Naraku has captured Kaggie, and she's in a cell. the only thing that worries her though is that he's...NICE! WTF!? he stops Kanna and Kagura from toruring her, a good futon in her cell, good food every three hours, and...doesn't try to enslave her, or anything he usually would do.**_

_**THOUGHTS THAT STARTED IT: what IF Naraku was actually not in control of the evil things he's done? what IF he was possesed by tainted Shikon shards? what IF they could be purified?**_

_**THINGS YA MIGHT WANNA KNOW: erm...Kaggie's a hanyou, and the sealing spell put on her blood is partially gone, but is mostly kept there... she looks the same, for most the fic. aand Kags gave her virginity to Inuyasha...just read to learn more about it.**_

_**GENRES: humor, romance**_

_**CHARECTERS: Kagome, Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kanna(briefly mentioned),Kagura(briefly mentioned.**_

Kagome looked up, at the cieling of her prison. she had been captured by Naraku, although he had made things easier for her. he stopped Kanna and Kagura from torturing her. he gave her a comfortable futon, and good food every three hours. the door slid open, revealing Naraku in a artistic balck and red Kimono.

"Kagome...you can leave when you are ready to go back to the mutt." he said, startling her, and adverting his eyes, to hide the emotions there.

"W-why?" she asked. her eyes met his, full of emotions, pain, jealousy, pity, anger, meloncholy, and one she couldn't name all reflected in his crmison orbs.

"you...rutted with him...and he didn't mark you?" she gave a sad look at that and nodded.

"he...ran off to Kikiyo...and called her name when he released into me."she said, looking at him, then, surprisingly, he gathered her into his arms and sat down on the futon. she didn't care it was Naraku, all she cared was that she felt...safe.

yes, she felt safe in the arms of her enemy, but as she cried, she realized he could change...it was all the tainted shikon shard's doing. she knew she had loved him, for a very long time.

He stroked her hair, and inhaled her scent of moonflowers and cherry blossoms, with the hint of demonic blood that had been released from the bindng spell. he lifted her chin up with one hand, and gently wiped the tears from her face.

her brown orbs looked into his crimison ones, and they leaned together. the kiss started gently,and thier eyes closed, then he ran his tongue over her lips, and she eagerly opened her mouth for him. they searched each others mouths, every nook and cranny as they tasted each other for the first time.

they wrestled with thier toungues, and the young miko soon submitted. she made soft mewling noises as his hands ran down her back. they pulled away for breath, both slightly panting, her fingers woven into his wavy ebony locks.

thier eyes were locked, thier foreheads pressed together. she was very tired, and Naraku knew this, so he just lay down with her, holding her against him. he muttered,

"I love you, my Kagome." she smiled, and lightly kissed him.

"I love you too, my Naraku." she whispered, then they both fell into adeep sleep, contented smiles on both thier faces. she had purified the shards that controlled him to do evil things, and soothed his demons and undirectional anger.

--  
"KAGOOOOOME!" Inuyasha called into Naraku's castle, as he looked throughout the numerous halls. he felt no evil aura, and the miasma that had earlier hindered thier rescue, had cleared abruptly the night before. he and the rest of the inutaichi were looking for thier lost member, Kagome. she had gotten captured by Naraku, and they were all worried at what he could have done to her.

Inuyasha felt really bad about taking her virginity, and was glad that he would have a chance to save her from Naraku, to make it up to her.he stopped, and sniffed. "Hey! I got her scent!" he told the others, and they headed in the direction that the scent got stronger. they walked through about five hallways, and came to a door that was a hair breadth open.

Inuyasha slid the door open.

"KAGOOOO--" he stopped at the sight of the two lovers on the futon, and paled.Kagome was wrapped up in Naraku, and Naraku had his arms around her, one around her waist, the other was being used as her pillow, and was resting on her shoulder and side.

"hey! what the!?" Sango said as he got to see the sight of her friend and Naraku cuddling. she turned paler than Inuyasha had, then Miroku and Shippo saw, and turned even paler.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, then she had a worried look on her face when she saw her old pack. she looked to Naraku's sleeping face, and gave a faint smile."Naraku...Naraku my love...time to wake up.." she quietly said whilst gently shaking him. the others sputtered when they heard what she called him. she motioned for them to be quiet, and she, to thier horror, kissed him full on the lips. yah, they sputtered even worse.

he responded, and woke up in the best way. he looked at the others in the room and blinked."Kagome...? what're they doing here...?" he asked sleepily.

"they thought they still needed to rescue me...pfft, I don't need nor want to be rescued from you..." she said, then was leaning towards him, when Inuyasha yanked her out of his embrace.

"What in the seven HELLS are you doing with him, Kagome!?" he shouted, and got ready to shout more when she growled and transformed into her Inu-hanyou self.

(A/N: think fem Inuyasha, with a tail...and she's Kaggie, ya know golden eyes, silver hair? yah.)

he put her down and ran out of the room, Kagome went back to the bed, and curled up in Naraku's arms, purring. everyone else backed out of the room, and went quickly to the other side of the castle.

things were heating up in the cell that the two lovers were in.

you can guess what.

everyone at the other side of the castle was forced to listen to the two, who were VERY loud. they heard them through the day, and WELL into the evening. when they didn't show ANY signs of stopping, they all rolled thier eyes and took out some earplugs Kagome had given them from her time, and stuck them deep into thier ears, so they could get some sleep.

problem was, they could STILL hear the two.

"QUIET DOWN YOU TWO!!" they screamed in the couple's vauge direction...they didn't listen.

the members of the Inutaichi rolled thier eyes and ran outside, and slept there...yet you could STILL hear them!!

**_WITH SESSHY...(sorry! I need the smexy demon lord to make this REALLY funny!)_**

Sesshomaru couldn't get to sleep. there were some...disturbing...noises coming from Naraku's castle. he pricked his elfin ears when they yelled each other's names, then he turned a sickly shade of Jaken-green. he quickly got up, and ran to his washroom, where he, gracefully as he could, emptied his stomach contents into the waste-pot, and eye-twitched and shuddered all the way through it.

after he went back to his bed, he could hear thenoises still, so he knocked himself out, to save himself from the auidiable torture.

* * *

**K.L.K- ergh!! plot bunnies are...EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!(then makes peace with evil plot bunnies, few that remain...she killed most)heh...Shesshy KO'ed himself.**

**Plot bunnies-kukukukukukukukukukuku!**

**K.L.K- erm...are you related to a 'Naraku'?**

**Plot bunnies- yes...distantly, but still related.**

**K.L.K- yah...XP that explains SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!(goes to puke in toilet)**

**Plot bunnies- ? hmmm...wonder what that was about..nah, on second thought, don't wanna know.(limps back to hospital)**

* * *

* * *


	2. the UNEXPECTED HAPPENING! BWAHAHAcough

**K.L.K- well, Jaimed1968, you get your wish for a second chapter of what happens after, in your words, 'thier little romp in the sack. thank you, and 'Alternative Angel', for reviewing on that. (smiles and sunshine)**

**Naraku: YES! YES! (smiles and sunshine)**

**Kagome:... O.O**

**Inuyasha: DX NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sango:...AHH! MY SANITY!! O.O**

**Miroku: ;D heheheh...**

**Sango: (whacks him with Hirakotsu) HENTAI!!**

**Sesshoumaru: (face turns green, runs off to bathroom) XP**

**Shippo: YAYYEE!! 8D**

**Kirara: MEW, MEW! 83**

**Jaken: what am I doing here, wen-**

**(stomped on by K.L.K, then kunai are thrown, he NARROWLY dodges)**

**Jaken: (gulp) N-never mind, K.L.K-san.**

**K.L.K:(smiles and sunshine) GOOD Jaken! **

**Rin: ...why is Rin here?**

**K.L.K: 'cause your cute!(Smiles and sunshine,ruffles hair)**

**Rin: Arigatou, K.L.K-chan!**

**Inuyasha: is it just me, or is she REALLY scary today?**

**(everyone nods, except K.L.K)**

**K.L.K: (smiles and sunshine)**

**Kikiyo: ...**

**K.L.K: (smashes Kikiyo with hammer, Smiles and sunshine)**

**(everyone backs up slowly, then bolt to the other side of the room)**

**K.L.K:(smiles and sunshine) I'm happy 'cause I passed to the next grade! (smiles and sunshine)**

**Everyone else: eh?**

**HERE WE GO!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naraku and Kagome emerged from thier, yes THIER bedchamber as the relieved groans could be heard from the Taichi outside. they both laughed at this,(they had slipped on some red and black silk kimonos), then walked outside the castle.

"FINALLY! we thought you two would go at it for much longer, and--" Inuyasha silenced as he saw the mating mark on kagome's collarbone, and the proud smiles on thier faces.

"well, we AREN'T going at it still, is because we're gonna have a baby." Kagome said, then some events happened.

**Miroku:** he was drinking water, and therefore spit it out, like a spit take, and started coughing and gagging, falling to the ground, passing out.

**Shippo:** Jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, and started hugging her neck, chanting, "YES! YES! I GET A YOUNGER SIBLING!!"

**Sango:** looked at them with wide eyes, smiled, then passed out, due to the fact it was Naraku's kid.

**Kirara:** mewed, and nudged her mistress's face, effectively waking her up, then biting the Houshi's hand, waking him up. stood there, then walked over to Kagome and rubbed on her legs, purring.

Inuyasha: paled, sputtered, threw up, got up, ran off crying his eyes out and yelling, "WHY!? WHY!? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO CARRY MYYYYYYY PUPS!!" with tears flying everywhere.

**Kagome:** watched Miroku spit, and pass out. stroked Shippo's hair, smiling and nodding. watched Sango faint. bent down and pet Kiara, laughing at her biting the houshi's hand, then looked shocked as Inuyasha paled, sputtered, threw up, got up, and ran off crying and yelling, "WHY!? WHY!? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO CARRY MYYYYYYY PUPS!!" with tears flying everywhere, then raised her eyebrow.

**Naraku:** stood there with a proud smile on his face.

"yes," Kagome continued. "and Inuyasha is the Godfather! he'll be here EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. until the baby is born... WON'T you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was suddenly back there, and everything suddenly turned to hell! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**_-(I couldn't resist! Sorry, I'll make another chappie IF I get TEN reviews that say they want another!...or five...REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW)_**

"YAHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell off his branch, onto his ass and looked around the campsite, and he had woken everyone up,in the middle of the night, and was immidiately painfully pelted with pebbles and rocks of everysize.

the ones on his torso, were courtesy of the befuddled houshi the hanyou had almost landed on.

the bigger rocks that were aimed for where the sun don't shine were courtesy of the sleepy Taijjya, at the other end of the campsite, away from the wandering hands of Miroku, which was probably why she had a pile of good-sized rocks ready to be thrown...

the ones that hit him in the face, and the head, were courtesy of the Miko-hanyou at the other side of camp, sitting against a tree while Shippo handed her rocks he found.

Kirara growled at him then furled back up into a fuzzy ball.

after a few seconds, the onslaught of tiny, (and not so tiny) rocks stopped, and the sleeping Taichi member's snores mingled with the sounds of the night. all except for Kagome's.

Inuyasha went over to her, and sat down next to her. "Kagome? are you... are you still a..."

she cracked an eye open and glared at him. "Say it or leave me alone! I'M tired!"

he sucked in a deep breath, and blurted, "Iwantedtoaskareyoustillavirgin!"

she looked at him quizzically. "huh?"

"I wanted to ask if you were still a virgin. ARE you still a virgin?" he asked cautiously, then looked over at her, and gulped while he leaned away from her. her face was red in anger, and she had her fist of DOOM poised and ready.

"Inu...Yasha...?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"y-y-yes..?" he stuttered back.

She let her fist fly, breaking his nose and probably his male ego severely. after she was settled back, she said, "Go and fuck yourself.", and then she was asleep, leaving the Hanyou in red in pain and severe ego-bashing.

_**(in the bushes)**_

Sesshoumaru chuckled and looked at his brother laying in pain, and the sound-asleep hanyou miko. he just HAD to remember to tease his little brother later...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**K.L.K- sooooo? It's another 'Yasha bad dream! HAHA!**

**Naraku:(in Emo corner)**

**K.L.K- O.O oooooooooooooooooooookie dokey, then...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THERE! I think THAT'S visual enough!**

**PUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT!(push it to the limit! limit!)hahahaLOLZ! couldn't resist!**

**I **

**I **

**I **

**I **

**I **

**V**


	3. alot of drama, Kagome faces InuKik EW

**K.L.K- third chappie of 'Unexpected Happenings'! WHOOT WHOOT! ya know, when I wrote this as a one-shot in school in a notebook, I had no Idea it would become Sess/kag, or even have a second or third chapter, for that matter! I was even originally going to scrap it, before A-chan said it was really good and really funny! Arigatou for all those who cared enough to review, or send me a message asking for another chapter!**

**Kagome- yeah! she loves writing this story, and even dreamt up this chapter!**

**K.L.K- yup, and it's turned into a Sess/Kag! I practically spent all of yesterday from the early morning till about five A.M today SLEEPING, so yup. I had some good dreams, and I just started dreaming of this fic, and well... I had an idea! **

**Inuyasha-...why do you write others with Kagome!? when is it MY turn!?**

**K.L.K and Kagome- Inuyasha, Sit Boy, Oswari, SITSITSITSITSIT!!**

**(thud-thud-boom-boom-boom-boom-BOOM!)**

**K.L.K- tch. he knows better. I gag whenever writing Inu/kag. no idea WHY, though...(looks down at Inuyasha in five-foot crater)**

**Kagome- yep, but he IS Inuyasha. he probably forgot.**

**Inuyasha- mmpht!! mmm-M!(chokes on dirt)**

**K.L.K-(rolls eyes) see? that's what he gets.**

**Miroku- yep.**

**Sango- uh-huh.**

**Sesshoumaru- afraid so, little brother.**

**Inuyasha-(mutters something that would be translated as 'I hate you all...')**

**K.L.K- hope ya like this chappie! I'm REALLY kinda bored. it's summer. nothing is on except 'Inuyasha'(5 a.m), and 'Naruto'(2 episodes, 9p.m saturdays) so it's no surprise I've started sleeping the day away, and becoming Nocturnal.(shrugs) and it's either that, or I'm playing on the Wii, 'Spyro:Eternal Night', it's REALLY fun!**

**Shippo-yes. and extremely hard. she was hitting her head on a wall in her room because she kept dying on one part. anyway, she doesn't own anything, except for the headache she had last night that made her sleep for about twenty-four hours.**

**K.L.K- damn right! and it was a MIGRANE! I even took a Excedrin Migrane pill, and it did didily-squat. so I've been in agony. I felt like there were several bowling balls stuffed into my head, and everytime I moved, they would hit my skull. it HURT, damn it!**

* * *

Kagome woke up, and was greeted by the scene of Inuyasha passed out, his nose still bloody from where she had broken it. she smirked a little as she got up, and stretched her arms up. she smiled at the fresher air then she was used to in the modern era, and the bright sunlight and brightly-coloured trees and flowers.

she looked the exact same from Inuyasha's dream, except she still wore her School uniform, which she had to rip a hole in the back, for her tail. the tail was sleek, and smooth, but could be awfully bothersome to cope with. when she was ticked off, it would even whack whoever had her so ticked off repedidly, hard as it could. and let me tell ya: THAT was pretty damn hard!

Miroku still attempted to grope her, sometimes, but her tail always came up and whacked him upside the head. it always got a laugh from everyone, since her tail practically had it's own mind. it even made HER laugh sometimes, so it knew how to make a joke at least.

**(A/N: XD I gave her tail a personality! YAYEE!! haha. XD)**

she had gone home only about three times since it happened, and her mother wasn't surprised, jiisan tried to throw sutra's that really didn't do anything, and Souta had practically idolized her, same as Inuyasha. her mother had told her that her father had died from unknown causes about three minutes after her birth, but had gotten to see her, and quickly seal her demonic half-blood away.

her mother wouldn't tell her the name of her father, because he was very likely in the fuedal era, being young and such, but she didn't believe such a thing. IF her father was in the era she was in NOW, he'd still be a pup, or not born at all yet! her mother had said that they both looked eighteen when she had gotten pregnant, and he had gotten very sick during the last term, but at least lived long enough to see her, croak out her name, seal her, then die.

what she wasn't sure of is SOUTA'S biological father. her mother never hinted...damn, she was GOOD.

anyway, she walked down to the stream, not too far from camp, when her ears pricked from a deep, quiet, PAINED groan. ah, that was Inuyasha, then. all of a sudden, a flash of a white soul-stealer silenced the whimperings, and then a sound of him jumping off to meet her damned incarnation. she sighed as she straightened, and took off at a silent but very fast speed, getting there only seconds of Inuyasha.

she hid in the ushes, hiding her scent, and watched as the two approached each other.

"Oh, MY! what happened to you, my Inu-kun!?" Kikiyo shrieked as she closely inspected the damage.

**(A/N: Oh FUCK! gag me with a spoon! PLEASE! anything's better than this pile of crap fluff!-gouges out eyes-THERE we go... 0.0 AHH! I CAN STIIIIIIILL SEE EEET! IT BURRRRRRNS!! XD)**

"Kaggie hit me!" he said, sounding like a young pup. Kagome had to swallow a bout of hysterical laughter, but kept on watching.

"well, I know how to make you feel ALL better..." the clay pot bitch said to the male Inu-hanyou, in a disgusting try at a seductive tone.

'oh, GAG ME WITH A SPOON!! please, great Kami's! anything but this load of crap!' Kagome thought as she swallowed laughter and some bile that had risen to the back of her throat.

they started kissing, and then they started... tearing at each other's clothes... our Miko/Hanyou had to close her eyes and swallow the bile in her stomach.

'ew. ew. frikken, EW. if they Bionk each other, I'm SO leaving the Taichi, since she'll come along too, and I've had enough of her trying to kill me in my sleep.' our favorite Miko/hanyou thought with a grimace.

she'd go back through THOSE stories LATER. right now, she had to see if they were overstepping thier boundaries, or such. all of a sudden, there was a moan. yep, once again, they'd overstepped it. sure, Kagome was REALLY tired of this, but she had to do SOMETHING.

she stepped out of the bushes, her facial expression feigning shock and horror at the scene. really, she was quite a good actress.

"Inu...Inuyasha!?" she shrieked. inside she was smirking. outside she looked like she had seen blood and gore on her breakfast plate. and then her best friend had gulped it down like the most delicious thing in the world, and-- okay! I think you guys get the point!

"K-K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha shrieked, as he covered himself.

"yeah, Yo, Inuyasha." she greeted, letting her smirk appear on her face.

"um... I was.. I'm sorr-" he started, then was silenced by her glare. he even thought for a second that his face was sizzling from the sheer fire in that one glare.

"look, I can smell what you've been doing, all right?" she covered her nose with her sleeve. "it stinks worse than garbage. doesn't she ever clean herself?"

"Bitch!" Kikiyo spat. "you half-breed! shut up or I'll purify you to hell, where you belong!"

"okay, one: I'm actually a bitch AND a half-breed. go get some better insults if you want to hurt my feelings. two: your sex-scent really does smell like rotted garbage. three: you don't have enough purifying energy left to even match my weakest arrows, even with my half-blood." she listed, still having her sleeve in front of her nose.

Kikiyo sputtered.

Inuyasha looked between the two.

"and you." the hanyou-miko said, looking pointedly at him. "I understand that you're in love with her, but go get your nose checked, or something. I can't even get NEAR that pile of Graveyard soil, forget about even getting close enough to do what you just were." she shuddered, then turned.

she heard Inuyasha sputter, then took one golden-eyed glance back at the two, then hopped off to the campsite, where the Taijjya and Houshi were just waking up.

"where have you been?" Sango asked as soon as she went into camp.

"stopping Inuyasha and Kikiyo from bionking each other." she shrugged.

"ah," Miroku said, totally understanding why. "what did you do?"

"interuppted them and told them both off. Kikiyo called me a bitch and a half-breed, and I told her that's basically what I am." she shrugged.

"you know, Lady Kagome, you aren't just that." the monk continued, aghast that she would even THINK of herself that way.

"yes, I am aware of that Miroku. it's just I'm not bothered by such petty names." she said.

"well, better get his ass back here soon, or he'll have to face my Hirakotsu." Sango smiled.

"okay, Sango. if he takes more than an hour to get back, you can have some fun." the female hanyou laughed.

"good." the aforementioned female said, with a grin. "well, who wants ramen now? I'm certainly not waiting for him to come back to eat."

"true! I'm hungry!" Kagome said.

"As am I!" Miroku agreed.

pretty soon they were all eating some ramen, and Shippo was still asleep. Inuyasha 'snuck' back into camp, then met with Hirakotsu. needless to say, he was out cold in record time. a very PAINFUL record time, but he deserved it.

the next morning, all of them were up and ready, including a grumbling Tetseiga wielder.

* * *

**K.L.K- okay, with all the DRAMA this chappie, I'm gonna stop there. sorry for the short chappie, but I'm having writers block and other things as well... sorry. I'll give you a longer chappie next time, promise! I gotta go nurse my headach now...OW.**

**Inuyasha- REVIEW!**

**K.L.K-... (deathglares, then hits him with rolled up newspaper)**

**Inuyasha- REVIEW! (slightly quiter)**

**K.L.K-... (sprays him with windex)**

**Inuyasha- (whimper) fine. (whisper) review!**

**K.L.K- (hits him upside the head as she goes to her bedroom, then kicks Naraku off from discovering her Diary)**


	4. Sesshy travels with Kagome! aww kawaii!

**K.L.K- WHOOT WHOOT! Unexpected happenings chappie numbah four! I own NOTHIIIIING!**

**Naraku- ...**

**Sesshoumaru- (smirk)**

**Inuyasha- (dreading what is to come)**

**Kagome- (laughing her ass off)**

* * *

Sesshoumaru had come to talk to his little brother, and he now was conversing with Inuyasha in the next area over. Kagome was keeping an ear out to make sure they didn't fight.

"you asked her what, little brother?"

some mumbles from the younger Inutaisho brother.

"hm? can't hear you!"

"I asked her-" more muttering.

"hm?"

"Iaskedherifshewasstillavirgin!"

"hm, what? sorry, didn't catch that."

"...I asked her is she was still a virgin."

"why, little brother! why didn't you just sniff her, eh? I can smell it from right here."

"...shut up..."

"I need to travel with your group. Rin wants to travel with the Miko. Jaken just wants to stop being tortured by Rin."

"...fine. you can, but If you make a move to hurt us, you're dead."

"wouldn't dream of it, little brother."

"...grrr..."

they came back into the campsite.

"...Sesshoumaru is going to be travelling with the group for a bit." Inuyasha growled, then hopped up in a tree hunched over.

"ah, I think little Rin-chan will be happy to see me and Shippo." Kagome smiled.

"hai." the lord shrugged,. then went off in his Youki ball to go and find Rin and bring her there.

Kagome smirked. "you had to tell him just why you had a broken nose, didn't you." she directed at the other hanyou.

"...shut up, wench."

"oh, should I tell Sango, so you can get your ass whooped? or Miroku, who can seal your ass into oblivion? oh! or even little Shippo who could annoy you to hell?"

"...seriously. shut it!"

"nah, I don't think I will." she grinned.

"Kagome!" he whined.

"lalalalala!" she sang as he chased her, trying to get her to shut up.

"Kagome!!"

"Lalala LA!"

"shut up, seriously!"

"Inuyasha asked me if I was still a v-"

"KAGOME!"

"i-"

"stop! I'm gonna get killed!"

"r-"

"ARGH! is this some sort of sickening payback for when I stole your ramen?!"

"i-"

"ACK! Kagome! stoppit!"

"n-"

"KAGOME! please stop!!"

"...you're such a Baka pup." she shook her head, and laughed. he kapt on chasing her around until Sesshoumaru got there, then she tripped him.

"..gnfjkavna!"

she laughed. "oh, get up."

he got up and started sulking, and they headed out for the day.

_'Kagome is a very entertaining woman.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he turned his golden-eyed gaze at her.

_**'she sure is hot...'**_ a voice rang in the back of his head.

_'...shut up, demon.'_ he growled inwardly.

_**'...no, I don't think I will.'**_

_'I don't like her. she's a filthy-'_

_**'powerful,'**_

_'odd,'_

**_'strangely cute,'_**

_'creature that is below me.'_

_**'that might be stronger than you.'**_

_'...gah! go AWAY!!'_

_**'...fine. I'll be baaaaaaaaaaack!'**_

the demon sighed inaudibly, and kept on travelling. he turned as he heard a squeal at one of thier stops.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin squealed. "can Rin ride on your back?"

"if Sesshoumaru says you can." she nodded, smiling at the small child.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? can I ride on Kagome-sama's back while she runs?" she asked with a pout.

he nodded, and she squealed. she was soon on the back of the Miko-hanyou, giggling with happiness. when it was late out, Kagome came to a halt with the rest of them, and looked over her shoulders where both Rin and Shippo were, sound asleep.

she smiled to herself and gently took them off her back, and looked at Sesshoumaru, silently asking if she could hop into a tree with his charge to sleep for that night.

he gave a nod, and she jumped smoothly up into the tree that was only a bit taller than she was, and she settled the two on her lap, as they curled up to the woman.

she smile and smoothed thier hair back, before letting her eyes flutter closed. Sesshoumaru found himself with the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a slight smile, and theyn he too went into a tree and watched over the campsite.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) sorry if it was horrid. I'm working on updating all my fictions that people like/I like, or I am actually up to updating. sorry for the wait!**

**Sesshoumaru- please review!**

**K.L.K- thank you Fluffy.**

**Sesshoumaru- your welcome Kitsune.**

**K.L.K-...touche**


End file.
